The Fall of Us
by PaxRomaDacia
Summary: The mystery Shack crew has had many experiences with unusual or dangerous events. But nothing can prepare them for what will be their ultimate challenge. Join the Mystery Shack crew as they go on a journey of survival filled with peril and emotions that test their humanity. Will they survive? Will they die? Will they become... the last of us?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well here it is, my first fanfiction. Didn't think I would ever write one but I want to make one because fanfiction can lead to many possibilities to where you can make the characters go, to help with my writing skills and to just have fun with it. That and I want to make a tribute to "The Last of Us" my favorite game ever, along with my favorite cartoon show right now "Gravity Falls". Reviews both positive and negative are welcome to help me become a better writer to help with my storytelling skills for my future plan to become an animator and storyteller. I Hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 1: Just a Strangely Peaceful Day

It was a typical morning in the not so typical town of Gravity Falls. The sunrise rises above the sky to signal the beginning of another day in the peculiar town. The gleaming, yellow light of the sun shines through the window of the Mystery Shack's attic where two children lie in their beds still asleep despite the fact that its morning. The first child to wake up from their slumber is Mabel Pines. Opening her eyes with a grin on her face, she leapt from her bed and walked to the other side of the attic to the bed across her and began playfully poking Dipper Pines, her 12 year old twin brother, to wake up.

"Boop!" Said Mabel as she poked her brother hoping to wake him up.

"Mabel five more minutes." Murmured Dipper.

"Boop, Beep, Bop!" Said Mabel again as she continued poking Dipper.

"Alright alright I'm getting up." Said Dipper while getting up.

"Come on sleepyhead, it's a beautiful morning today!" Exclaimed Mabel.

Dipper looked at Mabel with an annoyed expression on his face but changed into a smile and chuckled when Mabel poked Dipper on the belly. The twins then changed to their normal attire for the day. Dipper had his t-shirt, shorts and socks already on from bed and just got on his blue vest, shoes and signature pine tree hat while Mabel changed from her night gown into a white shirt, pink skirt with a matching pink headband, socks and shoes and toping it off with her pink sweater with a shooting star on it.

"Race you the bathroom!" Mabel shouted as she started to bolt downstairs.

"Hey no head starts!" Replied Dipper as he too began running downstairs.

The twins finished their race with a tie and decided to share the bathroom with each other and brushed their teeth. After that, the twins went downstairs to the living room to see their Grunkle Stan asleep on the couch with his shirt, boxers and fez with an empty diet pitt cola in his right hand and remote on his left. Dipper and Mabel went up to their snoring Grunkle to wake him up.

"Grunkle Stan?" Said Dipper.

Stan immediately shot up from his chair wide awake, startling the twins from their Grunkle's actions.

"No! Not the register!" Shouted Stan as he looked around the Mystery Shack for any intruders. When he realized only his niece and nephew were the only ones around, he breathed a sigh of relief and returned to his normal grumpy self.

"Oh it's only you two, thank goodness. I thought it was an angry mob demanding a refund." Said Stan.

"Come on you little munchkins, I'll make some breakfast" Said Stan as he got up and walked to the kitchen with the twins in tow.

"Is it pancakes? Please tell me you're making Pancakes? Pleeease?!" Exclaimed Mabel happily.

"I'm not making pancakes. Besides, pancakes are too expensive." Said Stan

"Awwww." Mabel Said disappointingly

"We're not having more of your mystery breakfast again are we? When you made it yesterday it moved from my plate under the fridge." Said Dipper with concern in his voice.

"My breakfast jumped on the ceiling when I poked it with a fork. I call him Bob." Said Mabel.

"Don't worry kids I'm just making you two some omelette instead. Its' easier anyways." Said Stan.

"Phew." Said Dipper relieved.

The twins sat down it the kitchen table and Stan handed them their omelettes. They looked burnt like charcoal but it was at least edible unlike most of Stan's homemade meals. After breakfast, the twins put their plates in the sink and went to the living room to watch some T.V. before Stan opens the Shack for more unsuspecting tourists to scam for their cash.

"Our main story today involves a 300% increase in patient admittance in hospitals due to…"

"Click!" Said Mabel as she switched the news channel to another rerun of "Duck-tective".

Dipper would have told Mabel to switch back to the news but he wasn't in the mood to watch it today. After "Duck-tective", the twins turned off the T.V. as Stan came into the living room with his suit on with his eye patch and 8-ball cane in hand.

"Come on kids time is money." Said Stan as he directed the twins to the lobby. The lobby is filled to the brim with all kinds of overpriced souvenirs for sale. Whether its t-shirts, snow globes, bobble heads and all other sorts of kinck-knacks, the Shack has it all. Just then, the front door opened and Soos, the handyman of the Mystery Shack, came in and greeted the twins.

"Sup dudes." Said Soos

"Morning Soos." Said the twins greeting him.

"Perfect timing Soos, I need you to go find some more exhibits for our suck- I mean customers." Said Stan.

"Sure thing Mr. Pines" Said Soos "Sorry dudes, I'll talk to you to later." Said Soos facing the twins.

"It's fine Soos, we'll see you later." Said Dipper.

Soos then left the Shack and a few moments later Wendy walked in.

"See you soon Soos." Wendy said to Soos as he left for his quest for Stan. "Hey dorks, what's up?" Said Wendy to the twins.

"Hi Wendy." Said Mabel to Wendy.

"Wendy? W-what are doing here so early?" stuttered Dipper from the sight of his crush arriving early to work.

"Stan said I have to work overtime today because he found out about me slacking off at work." Said Wendy.

"That's right. Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm dumb. Now go to the register and watch out for angry mobs." Demanded Stan as she just shrugged and went to her usual post at the cash register.

"Dipper, Mabel, clean the place up. The Shack has to look good for our unsuspecting customer's wallets." Said Stan

"You mean the customers. Not the wallets." Said Dipper.

"Just get to work before I make you clean the outhouse. Again." Said Stan as he left the lobby to check on the exhibits.

Dipper shuttered at that horrific thought and began sweeping the floor. Mabel was dusting the counters with Waddles never too far behind getting pats on his head from her lovable owner. Wendy was just being her cool, laid back self while reading a magazine and Soos came back from his quest with moose antlers, glue and fake fur. Dipper shook his head at the sight thinking about what his Grunkle could possibly make out of the materials. Soos handed in the unusual materials to Stan as he used them to make another one of his "real life" creatures to show the tourists.

"Ha! Wait till they see this." said Stan admiring his creation. "Soos. You know where to put this thing." said Stan as he handed it to Soos.

"Of course mister Pines." Said Soos as he went to put the new exhibit with the others.

"Speaking of customers, there probably here by now." Said Stan as he went outside to greet the tourists outside. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack. Where all kinds of-"

Stan paused as he realized that there were no tourists in sight nor any vehicles besides his car and the golf cart parked outside. Stan searched the area outside for anyone in sight but to no avail. Bewildered, Stan went inside the Shack and closed the door while looking at his watch for the time. Dipper, Mabel, Soos and even Wendy were surprised at the lack of customers and exchanged looks at each other since today was supposed to be a busy day for them.

"Maybe the buses are delayed." Said Stan as he waited a couple more moments to regain his train of thought as everyone resumed working.

An hour later still no customers came. No tourists, no citizens of the town, no nothing. Dipper and Mabel already cleaned the Shack, Soos finished fixing anything else that was broken and Wendy finished labeling the price tags while Stan just wandered around the Shack looking for anything else that needs to be done around the Shack while thinking about where the customers are.

"I don't get it. It's been a whole hour since we opened and not a single person showed up." Said Stan

"Don't worry mister Pines. I'm sure they'll come soon. Like bears to honey or food to my stomach." Said Soos.

"Remind me to never ask you for advice again. Now go… somewhere." Said Stan as Soos saluted Stan and went off to talk with Mabel while Stan went upstairs to his room.

"Sup Hambone." Said Soos

"Hey Soos. Can I ask you a question?" Asked Mabel.

"Sure. What is it?" Asked Soos.

"Why did you come here in the morning? I thought you were in your room here?" Asked Mabel.

"My grandmother called me yesterday when I was working and said that she was really sick. I had to leave early so I could take her to the hospital. It's pretty serious dude." Said Soos as he frowned which Mabel feel guilty for asking the question.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Said Mabel sadly but then she quickly snapped back to her normal cheerful self with her radiant, brace filled smile. "She'll be fine Soos. Don't worry. How about we go play pinball?" Said Mabel

Soos smiled and high fived Mabel as she carried Waddles with her to the pinball machine with Soos in the Shack. Dipper saw them leave and took this as an opportunity to spend some quality time with the red head of his dreams. With butterflies in his stomach, he approached Wendy by the register to start a conversation with her.

"Okay Dipper. Just stay calm and talk to her. You got this." Said Dipper to himself walking towards her as she put away her magazine turning her head towards his direction.

"Hey Dipper. How you doing?" Said Wendy

"I'm Good Wendy. How about you?" Asked Dipper

"Same here. Boring day today huh? Makes me wish that there were people coming today." Said Wendy.

"Hehe, yeah it sure is boring here." Said Dipper while laughing nervously.

"Well, at least I'm here with you guys so it won't be too bad." Said Wendy.

"Yeah…" said Dipper. "You know Stan actually made something edible to eat this morning for me and Mabel?" Said Dipper which made Wendy chuckle in disbelief.

"Really? I thought he made you mystery breakfast again?" Said Wendy.

"Well believe it or not he can actually make something good to eat." Said Dipper.

"Wow, mind blown." Said Wendy as they both laughed while Wendy pulled up a stool next to her for Dipper to sit next to. Happily accepting the seat, Dipper felt his nervousness near Wendy go away when they were in a conversation. Meanwhile Mabel and Soos watch Dipper and Wendy converse which makes Mabel tear up.

"Love is so beautiful." Said Mabel as she wiped a tear from her eye while Waddles licks her hand to cheer Mabel up.

"Its' okay Waddles, I'm not sad." Said Mabel as she squeezed her pig's cheeks together. "You little piggy wiggy you." Said Mabel playfully.

"Come on Hambone, let's give them some privacy." Said Soos as Mabel grabbed Waddles to go to Grunckle Stan to see if she can cheer him up.

It's not much of a surprise that Mabel found Stan out of his suit and back to his boxers sitting on his chair watching T.V. Stan than turned to face Mabel, Soos and Waddles.

"Mabel Soos, pig." Said Stan to which Waddles replied with an oink. "What are you three doing here?" asked Stan

"Just here to get you out of the grumpy grumps." Replied Mabel.

"Go away." Said Stan

"Boop Beep" Said Mabel as she poked Stan in the face but only got an 'ow' out of him. Mabel then puckered her lips to make a frustrated face that made Stan laugh at her attempt to look mad.

"Ha ha ha ha. It's funny because you try too hard." Said Stan

Mabel then broke into a smile knowing that her silliness can cheer someone up and sat next to Stan with Waddles and Soos to watch whats on T.V. while Dipper and Wendy continued to speak with each other in the serenity of an actual peaceful day in the Mystery Shack.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong today" thought Mabel.

If they only knew that peace does not last forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or The Last of Us but if I did it would be friggin awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well, here's chapter 2. Not much to say but things start to get intense in this chapter and I'll have better grammar as well (hopefully) along with some more bonding with our favorite characters. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Realization

Throughout the whole day the Mystery Shack was not plagued by a single problem. No monsters, no ghosts, and most notably, no tourists. In a way it was unsettling to not have anything out of the ordinary happen. To the Mystery Shack crew however, it was more like a vacation from anything strange to happen. And they were thankful for it since it provided them a rare opportunity to actually interact with each other normally for a long period of time.

Stan decided to feel generous for once by bringing everyone in the kitchen to make everyone in the shack one of his special meatloaf dishes to celebrate a peaceful day at the shack, although everyone insisted that they would skip out homemade dinner and to order a pizza instead. Stan still cooked his meatloaf much to everyone's demise but oddly enough, it was actually not only edible but also tasted good too.

"Wow Grunkle Stan, this stuff tastes pretty good." Said Dipper

"Yeah your right it does. What's in it?" Asked Wendy. But before Stan could reply, Wendy quickly interrupted him from what he was about to say. "Actually forget I asked. I don't think I want to know."

"Suit yourself." Said Stan

After the crew was done with their dinner, Stan told Soos to help him with the dishes and let Dipper and Mabel the rest of the night off from any work. The twins and Waddles then went to the living room and sat down on the floor across the T.V. while Wendy went by the counter to call her dad.

"Ugh. I'm so stuffed from that meatloaf we had." Said Mabel

"I'm surprised that Grunkle Stan actually made his meatloaf edible AND tasty." Said Dipper.

"Sounds mysterious huh Dip? Oooooooo." Mabel said in a spooky voice as she wiggled her fingers in the air.

"Very funny." Said Dipper with a grin but then quickly changed his expression to a concerned frown with a hand on his chin." Speaking of mysterious, this whole day felt…strange. At least by Gravity Fall's standards." Said Dipper.

"Oh relax Dipper, everything's fine." Said Mabel.

"Seriously Mabel think about it. Grunkle Stan cooking good food, no customers or supernatural events bothering us-"

"You having a normal conversation with Wendy for once." Said Mabel with a sly grin which made Dipper blush red with embarrassment.

"Hey I can have normal conversations with Wendy all the time!" Retorted Dipper.

"If you can stop stuttering or acting awkward around her first." Replied Mabel.

"Oh shut up about that already. My point is…" But before Dipper could finish his sentence, Mabel interrupted him yet again.

"Your point is that you're ackin' cray cray right now. Just relax and enjoy the rest of the day." Said Mabel.

"I've been relaxing all day Mabel, its' just that… I have a bad feeling about today that's all." Said Dipper.

Mabel scooted next to Dipper and put her hand on his shoulder and gave looked at him directly in his eyes with a serious look on her face.

"I know how paranoid you can be dipping sauce, but you have to learn to just relax and not think about bad things happening all the time. Even if anything bad does happen just remember that you'll always have me by your side, no matter what happens." Said Mabel as Dipper slowly formed a smile across his face

"You promise?" asked Dipper.

"Promise." Said Mabel as she held out her arms at Dipper. "Awkward sibling hug?" Asked Mabel.

"Awkward sibling hug." Replied Dipper as he too held his arms out and accepted the warm embrace while the twins simultaneously said 'pat pat' to each other while patting each other's backs. After their hug the twins pulled away from their embrace to see Wendy walking in the living room.

"Hi Wendy, you're done talking to your dad?" Asked Mabel.

"Yeah I called my dad like three times but he's not picking up his phone. I had to leave a message telling him that I'm coming home late. He's probably working late himself at work again." Said Wendy as she frowned at the thought.

"It's okay Wendy. I'm sure he'll be back home before you know it. Right Dipper?" Said Mabel

"Mabel's right. He'll be fine." Said Dipper.

"Thanks." Said Wendy.

Wendy then looked at the time on the clock on the wall and saw that it said 9:00 p.m.

"Well, looks like my shift is over now. I'll see you two tomorrow." Said Wendy as she started to walk away.

Dipper was about to say good night to Wendy when Mabel nudged Dipper towards Wendy's direction mouthing out the words "Walk her home tonight" while giving Dipper a wink for encouragement. Dipper then ran up to Wendy before she could open the front door and called out for her.

"Hey uh Wendy? Can I ask you something before you go?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Sure little man. What's up?" Asked Wendy.

Dipper stood in place nervously out of fear of being rejected by his crush for a couple seconds until he glanced back at Mabel giving him two thumbs ups mouthing "You got this." Dipper then turned back to Wendy with some confidence to help him remember what he'll say to Wendy.

"I-I was wondering if you uh wanted me to, you know, walk you home today. N-not that it's like I'm asking you out on a date or anything, w-which I'm not so uh, Is that cool with you?." Asked Dipper as he prepared for the dreaded 'no' he's expecting.

"Sure, why not?" Replied Wendy.

"Yes! I mean, cool, cool." Said Dipper as he glanced back at Mabel giving her a thumbs up. Mabel just smiled and winked at Dipper again as he blushed red yet again as he turned around to walk with Wendy when she opened the front door.

"Mister Pines! Just wanted to let you know my shift's over and that Dipper is going to walk me home!" Shouted Wendy to Stan as he finished washing the dishes with Soos.

"Okay then, don't get mugged out there!" Replied Stan as Soos gave Stan a look while Wendy just rolled her eyes in response to Stan's snide remark. "Don't worry you two, I might be kidding!" Said Stan as Wendy just ignored the last comment.

"See you tomorrow Soos!" Shouted Wendy.

"You too dude. Stay safe!" Replied Soos.

Wendy and Dipper then left outside and shut the door behind them while Stan and Soos walked in the living room as Stan plopped down on the chair.

"What's up with your brother? He finally had the courage to ask out his crush?" Asked Stan to Mabel.

"How do you know Dipper likes Wendy?" Replied Mabel.

"Let's just say that I was quite the charmer for the ladies back in my day and I know a few things that makes it obvious that a guy or girl likes someone." Replied Stan.

"But I thought you needed Mabel's help to ask out lazy Susan?" Asked Soos.

"I just got rusty. Besides, I still can't believe she keeps leaving me messages with her cats. Can't that lady ever take a hint?" said Stan.

"Love doesn't need hints." Said Mabel

"Ah whatever, love is overrated." Said Stan as he turned on the T.V. and widened his eyes in shock at the sight he saw on the screen.

Dipper and Wendy proceed to walk with each other on the forest path in the beautiful, starry night as Dipper thinks about the fact that Wendy actually agreed to let him walk her home. 'Maybe I do have a chance with her after all' thought Dipper as he looked at Wendy, admiring her long, red hair and her beautiful green eyes.

"You okay Dipper?" Asked Wendy as Dipper looked away from Wendy trying to hide his blushing.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Said Dipper as he turned his head towards Wendy again to start a conversation to break the awkward silence between them.

"Don't you usually ride your bike to work?" Asked Dipper.

"I would have but one of my brothers decided to take it out for a joy ride the day before and broke it." Said Wendy.

"Darn that sucks." Said Dipper.

"Yep, it did suck. I had to walk all the way to work but hey, at least I got some exercise out of it." Said Wendy as she laughed at her ordeal with Dipper. "Hey Dipper?" said Wendy.

"Yeah?" replied Dipper.

"I just wanna say thanks for, you know, walking me home today. No one has ever done that for me before." Said Wendy smiling in Dipper's direction.

"No problem Wendy. Anything for you." Said Dipper as he smiled back at her.

Before Wendy could open her mouth to speak, a large rustling sound came from some bushes from their left startling Dipper and Wendy as they stopped in place to turn their attention towards the bushes. All of a sudden, a man came running out of the bushes as he tripped and fell down in front of Dipper and Wendy slowly trying to get up.

"Sir? Are you okay? Do you need any help?" asked Wendy as she and Dipper started walking towards him but quickly stopped as they took a good look at the man as he was getting up.

The man looked sickly and had pale skin and wore clothes that were ragged and dirty with a large blood stain on his shirt along with a few cuts on his face and a long streak of blood running down from his nose along with what looked like strange growths scattered all over his face. As the stranger got up making jagged movements in the process, he immediately turned to face Dipper and Wendy who both stood in place and stared at him out of fear of his frightening appearance as he stared back at them with his red glowing eyes and began letting out bloodcurdling screams at them as the stranger began to run towards them flailing his arms at them in the process.

"RUN DIPPER!" Shouted Wendy as she and Dipper started running the opposite direction of the stranger chasing after them.

As they kept going Wendy turned her head around to see how far the stranger was from them and saw that he was getting closer by the second. Wendy then tripped and fell and the stranger went on top of her and tried getting a grip on her but failed as she kicked him twice in the face knocking him back for a second. As Wendy tried to get up and run again she was grappled again by the stranger and rolled on her back trying to kick the stranger away but he managed to get closer to her and grabbed her by the shoulders trying to bite at her throat with his rotten, jagged teeth. While Wendy was struggling to get the stranger off of her she let out a cry of help for Dipper as he immediately turned around to see Wendy being attacked by the stranger.

"WENDY!" Screamed Dipper as he franticly ran towards Wendy and tried to pull off the stranger from Wendy.

Enraged by Dipper's attempt to save Wendy, the stranger began to run after Dipper as they both went off the path into some bushes on the left side of the forest. Dipper then suddenly stopped as he almost fell down a small gorge hidden behind the bushes. The stranger then ran right through the bushes and Dipper narrowly dodged the stranger by his left at the last second as the stranger fell from the gorge and landed headfirst on the ground, breaking his neck instantly with a sickening crunch as he fell. Wendy then appeared out from the bushes to see Dipper on the ground besides her panting out of fear and helped up Dipper.

"You okay Dipper? Are you hurt?" Asked Wendy breathing heavily.

"No. I'm fine. You?" Dipper replied breathing heavily as well with fear in his voice.

"I'm fine. What about the guy?" Asked Wendy as she caught her breath.

Dipper then pointed at the direction where the stranger landed and Wendy took a look to see what happened. The stranger's body lied still in the gorge not moving a muscle and saw that his head was twisted further then it should be.

"Oh man." Said Wendy with a shocked expression on her face.

"What? What happened?" Dipper asked as he was about to look at where the stranger was at when Wendy grabbed Dipper's hand and led him out gently back on the forest path.

"Trust me dude. You don't want to know." Said Wendy as she took out her cellphone with her other hand and dialed 911. "I'm calling the cops." Said Wendy as Dipper waited in silence while keeping a firm grip on Wendy's hand for comfort.

Wendy waited for the 911 service to pick up but to her surprise her phone told her that 911 services are not available right now and to call later. Wendy dialed 911 three more times and ended up with the same message every time.

"Darn it. I keep getting messages saying 911 isn't available at this time." Said Wendy as Dipper let go of her hand.

"I knew it! I knew something bad was going to happen! But did I listen to myself? Noooooo. Why would I? If I only listened to myself this wouldn't have happened." Said Dipper.

"Dipper don't worry, it wasn't your fault this happened. No one would have known that a crazy guy would just jump out of the bushes and attack us." said Wendy as she sighed and began to kneel down to Dipper's height and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself when bad things happen so suddenly Dipper. You just need to stay calm and focus okay?" said Wendy

"Okay." Dipper said softly.

"Good." Said Wendy smiling at Dipper as she stood up looking around them to see if there are any more crazies around and sighed out of relief to find no trace of anyone else around.

"So what now Dipper? You're the smart one here. Should we just keep walking to my place and hope we don't attacked by a crazy beaver next time?" Said Wendy making Dipper chuckle at Wendy's joke before turning back into his serious expression again.

"No. it's too dangerous to keep walking home at this point. We should head back to the Shack and get Grunkle Stan to drive you home. I don't want to risk another attack like that again." Said Dipper.

"Lead the way little man." Said Wendy.

It didn't take long for Dipper and Wendy to get back to the shack since when they were being chased by the stranger they were only 5 minutes away from the Mystery Shack. Before they opened the front door though, Dipper stopped Wendy from entering the Shack.

"Wait a minute. What are we going tell Stan? It's not like he'll believe a crazy guy from the woods attacked us. He'll probably think that I chickened out and call me a wimp." Said Dipper.

"Relax Dipper, I'll tell him that I got scared of the woods and that you decided to take me back here for my safety." Said Wendy which made Dipper smile.

"Thanks for backing me up Wendy." Said Dipper.

"Thanks for saving my life again." Said Wendy.

They continued to stare at each other for a few seconds until they realized that they were staring at each other for quite a while and both looked away with Dipper blushing and even Wendy blushed as well from their little moment.

"Ahem uh l-let's just go inside." Said Wendy nervously.

"Y-yeah yeah sure. Let's go" Replied Dipper Nervously.

Dipper opened the door to let Wendy go in first and Dipper followed suit and closed the door behind them.

"Grunkle Stan? You There?" Called out Dipper.

When he got no response he called out again.

"Grunkle Stan?" asked Dipper again.

Still no reply. Annoyed, Dipper went to the living room with Wendy right behind him to see Stan, Soos and Mabel, with Waddles in her arms, focused on the T.V. with their eyes wider than dinner plates. Dipper and Wendy turned to the T.V. screen themselves and gasped in shock at a horrible sight they never thought would happen.

Gravity Falls was burning down.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or The Last of Us._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This chapter was shorter than I expected. Mostly because I think the things I came up for this chapter should be in the next one. I wanted to focus a little more on how the trust between the characters will be tested and trust me it won't be the first time this kind of thing happens. I promise the next chapter will have a heck of a lot more action and excitement. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 3: Road Trip

They couldn't believe it. They didn't want to believe it at all. They wanted to believe that this is all a dream. Just some terrible nightmare that never existed in the first place.

But they all knew that this was no dream.

As the Mystery Shack crew continued to watch the news Shandra Jimenez appeared on screen preparing to explain the situation in Gravity Falls as the Mystery Shack crew watched intently.

"Gravity Falls is in total anarchy today as dozens of people from the town began attacking one another for no apparent reason. The source of this problem seems to have originated from the hospital in Gravity Falls as eyewitnesses claim that the people attacking them looked sick or unhealthy. Eyewitnesses have also described their features to further prove the people who attacked them are sick by describing features that normal humans don't have such as red, glowing eyes and most notably strange growths that appear from all over their bodies."

The description of the people who are sick made Dipper and Wendy's spines chill as they remembered the man who attacked them earlier had the very same features that Shandra is describing. Dipper and Wendy continued to watch the news for further details.

"Further reports also indicate that Gravity Falls is not the only town afflicted by the mayhem as we have information from outside sources that the epidemic that caused hospitals nationwide to overflow with patients is connected to the situation in Gravity Falls as the same patients who were admitted in the hospitals also went berserk and have the same features of the diseased that are in Gravity Falls have as well. The cause of the epidemic itself however, is still unknown as the World Health Organization continues to investigate the cause. The president of the United States has put the country on a nationwide alert and has put the United States military, with approval of Congress, in charge of keeping the situation under control by any means necessary. The military-"

All of a sudden, loud banging noises and screams interrupted Shandra from finishing her sentence as she looked towards the direction where the noise was coming from.

"THEY'RE INSIDE THE BUILDING!" Shouted the cameraman off screen.

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Shouted Shandra.

Before Shandra could run, one of the infected pounced on her and started to bite her as she screamed in pain, making everyone else watching the T.V. gasp in shock and horror while Dipper and Mabel covered each other's eyes. The camera that's capturing the gruesome scene then got knocked over on the ground and broke which caused the T.V. to be engulfed in static. Stan turned off the T.V. and everyone still stared at the screen in shock of what they just saw until Dipper started to panic.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! WE'RE DOOMED!" Shouted Dipper as he started to pace around the living room.

"Oh man, that was intense dudes." Said Soos.

Stan just sat in silence.

"I'm not letting those big jerks get my Waddles!" Shouted Mabel as she hugged Waddles tighter in her arms.

"No one is getting anyone Mabel." Said Wendy as she went to stop Dipper from pacing around the room. "Dipper, calm down." Said Wendy as he stopped and turned to face her.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT WE JUST SAW?!" Shouted Dipper as Wendy put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Dipper, remember what I said before?" Wendy asked as Dipper nodded in response. "Just remember to stay focused okay?" Said Wendy as Dipper sighed in response.

"Right, right. Stay focused. Got it." Dipper said as Wendy stood up.

Stan then got up from his chair and gathered everyone around to figure out what to do.

"Alright, listen up everyone. I know everyone here is shocked about what just happened, but right now we have to figure out what we need to do." Said Stan.

"What do we do then?" asked Soos.

"Well, we're not staying here that's for sure. We'll have to leave the town." Said Stan.

"Stan's right. We'll have to go somewhere else. Somewhere safe." Said Dipper.

"WHOHOO, ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!" Chanted Mabel while Dipper gave her a look.

"This isn't a road trip Mabel! We need to pack our things for survival now." Said Dipper.

"Dipper's right. We need to prepare supplies for our survival and we need to pack up now. Does anybody have any questions to ask before we pack?" Asked Stan.

"Wait a minute mister Pines, what about my grandmother? She's still out there all by herself." Said Soos.

"And what about my dad and brothers? We can't just leave without making sure they're okay." Said Wendy.

"And how about Candy and Grenda? I want them to come with us too." Said Mabel

Stan sighed deeply after hearing those questions.

"We'll cross that road when we get to it. Right now we need to get as much supplies as we can and need. Dipper, Mabel. Go to your room and get what you need. Soos, Wendy. Get as much supplies as you can carry and put them in my car." Said Stan as he got his car keys and threw them towards Soos.

Stan went upstairs to go get his things with the twins while Soos and Wendy went to the kitchen to get the food from there.

"This is so stupid. Why didn't Stan say anything about that? You don't think it's because of… you know." Asked Wendy.

"I don't know dude. I worked with mister Pines for a long time and he can be a pretty mean guy but he can't be THAT mean. Right?" Replied Soos as Wendy sighed at Soos's question not sure herself is Stan would go that far.

"Let's just pack up our stuff Soos. We'll talk to Stan about that later." Said Wendy.

Dipper and Mabel went to open the attic door to their room and went up while Mabel put down Waddles down on the floor.

"Stay here and tell us if anything happens okay?" said Mabel to Waddles as replied with an oink and Mabel petted the pig in response.

Dipper and Mabel went upstairs to pack their things with Dipper packing his clothes and binoculars in his backpack and Mabel packing her clothes in her suitcase. After they finished packing, the twins were about to go downstairs when they heard an explosion go off in the distance. They turned to the window to see smoke rising from the town exchanging worried looks to each other.

"It looks pretty bad out there." Said Dipper.

"I just hope that my friends are okay." Said Mabel.

Dipper put his hand on Mabel's shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry Mabel, we'll get through this together, just like you promised." Said Dipper while giving his sister a warm smile.

"Thanks Dip." Said Mabel as she smiled back at Dipper.

The twins ran down from the attic with their things and went downstairs by the front door with Waddles not far behind to see it open. They walked out and saw Soos and Wendy unloading the last of the remaining supplies they could find. The twins walked out the front door and towards Soos and Wendy and handed in their bags while Stan appeared fully dressed back in his suit by the front door along with a suitcase in hand and gave it to Soos to put in the trunk.

"Soos, Wendy. Stay with the kids. I need to do one more thing before we go." Said Stan.

Soos and Wendy both nodded as Stan went back in the Shack. Stan then went to the vending machine and typed in the secret code to get in. Stan went to the elevator and went inside it and pressed the button on the panel to take him down to his underground room. The elevator doors opened and Stan walked past the hallway of machinery and towards his desk. He went and grabbed the journals and started skimming the pages each journal. After looking through all of the journals, he shouted in anger and threw the journals down the floor.

"Damn it!" cursed Stan as he slammed his hands on the desk and looked out the window to look at the portal. "We were so close. All that hard work. Why? Why now?" Said Stan as he angrily slammed his hands on the desk once more and shed a tear from the corner of his eye.

Stan wiped the tear away and then opened the drawer from his desk and moved the books in it aside to reveal a 9mm pistol with a box of ammo to spare. Stan opened the box to reveal only one 17 bullet clip left.

"Better make each one count." Said Stan.

Stan took the clip and loaded them in the pistol and put the gun away behind his back and covered it with his suit. Stan also picked up the journals and stacked them up in order and went back to the elevator. Before he pushed the button, Stan took one last glance at the portal and sighed.

"I'll come back. I promise." Said Stan.

Stan pushed the elevator button and went back up to the surface. When the elevator doors opened, he made his way out of his secret entrance and closed the vending machine. Stan made his way back outside where the rest of the group was waiting for him.

"What's up with the books? I never knew you read before?" Said Wendy.

"What's wrong with an old man reading to pass the time?" Asked Stan.

Wendy just shrugged and said 'whatever' and put the books in the trunk making sure no one sees what the books really are. Stan closed the trunk and told everyone to get in his car. Stan got into the driver's seat while Soos rode shotgun. Everyone else sat in the backseats of the car with Dipper sitting in the middle while Wendy sat on Dipper's left side and Mabel in the opposite with Waddles on her lap. They closed the doors and Stan started the car and turned the engine on. Everyone putted on their seatbelts and Stan started to drive the car towards the town. There was a long silence in the car until Mabel spoke out to make things less awkward in the car.

"So uh Grunkle Stan? When are we going to get Candy and Grenda?" Asked Mabel.

"Yeah how are we going to get them? And when are we going to find my grandmother as well." Asked Soos.

"And when are we going to find my dad and brothers? I need to know if they're okay." Asked Wendy.

Stan hoped to not hear those questions again. He didn't want to deal with those problems now but he knew that he had to confront them sooner or later.

"We're not going to find them." Replied Stan coldly as his response shocked everyone in the car excluding Stan.

"What? Why not!?" exclaimed Mabel.

"Because they're not coming with us Mabel. We don't have enough room in the car to fit more than five people." Said Stan.

"But what about Soos's grandma and Wendy's family? We should at least see if they're okay and try to help them get out of the town including my friends." Said Mabel.

"We're not looking for them. That's final." Said Stan.

"You think they're dead don't you?" Said Wendy as Stan paused for a few seconds at that question.

"I never said that." Said Stan.

"But that's what you think right? You think that just because there are people out there going nuts and killing each other in the town that everyone's already dead! You're not even bothering to give them a chance just so you can save your own skin right?!" Said Wendy.

"I'm not finding them because I'm trying to save all of our skins! If we went out there looking for them, we would just get ourselves killed! Right now we have to save ourselves!" Shouted Stan.

"We should go look for them Grunkle Stan. They're still out there in the town." Said Dipper.

"I can't believe this crap! Everyone's actually against me for trying to help you all! I should have just left you all in the Shack!"

"Mister Pines please! I'm begging you, just go look for them! We have to know what happened to them!" Shouted Soos.

"It's not our concern what happened to them!" Shouted Stan.

"Yes it is Stan! It is our concern because our loved ones are out there fending for themselves against all those things out there trying to kill them! You're not the only person here who has people they care about! Just stop being a selfish prick and go find them already!" Shouted Wendy which struck a nerve on Stan.

"SELFISH!? I SHOW YOU SELFISH YOU LITTLE- But before Stan could even turn his head around, everyone stopped arguing almost instantly when they drove up close to the town as Stan braked the car from going any further.

"Oh my god." Said Stan as the Mystery Shack crew stared in fear and shock at all the chaos in front of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or The Last of Us.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Alright people time to put on your game faces. There's going to be a lot action and intensity in Gravity Falls this chapter and boy is it chaotic. That's all that really needs to be said really so read on and enjoy.

Chapter 4: Total Anarchy

The Mystery Shack crew couldn't believe their eyes at the sight that behold them. Seeing the town in chaos on T.V. was one thing, but going in the town to see the chaos in person was a whole different experience. They saw the streets filled with cars either abandoned or destroyed with people screaming in terror and running away for their lives away from the destruction within the town. Stan, Soos and Wendy kept silent at the carnage they saw while Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand and held tightly with Dipper squeezing Mabel's hand in response.

"I'm scared Dipper." Mabel said softly.

"Me too." Replied Dipper softly as well.

Stan then accelerated the car slowly while avoiding the citizens running past them and proceeded to drive in the town seeing as there is no other way to get through. As Stan continued to drive further in the town, everyone in the car saw more and more horrifying sights as well. More cars were piled up in the streets with some of the drivers dead in the seats of the cars and also noticed a few bodies of some citizens lying in the streets motionless, some of them in pools of their own blood, and even a building which looked like it used to be a convenience store was now engulfed in a large, burning inferno. People continued running towards the Mystery Shack crew's direction while Stan kept steering the car around the abandoned cars as Stan suddenly braked the car, narrowly avoiding running the person in front of him.

"Come on move it people." Said Stan.

Stan continued to drive down the road when Wendy looked out the window by her left side to see a van driving out of control towards her direction.

"LOOK OUT!" Shouted Wendy.

But before anyone could react, the van rammed right into the car in full speed and made the car flip upside down, knocking everyone out in the process. A few moments later, Stan was the first to wake up and looked around to see everyone still unconscious after the car crash. Stan was relieved that no one died or got seriously injured.

"I guess those seatbelts were worth it after all." Said Stan.

Stan then unbuckled his seat belt which made him fall down from the driver's seat.

"Ow. Damn it." Said Stan after he recovered from banging his head and grabbed his fez as he began kicking the car door next to him to open.

Stan managed to break open the door and crawled out of the car and stood up to try to open the door by Wendy's side. Then the driver who hit Stan's car got out from his vehicle and ran up to Stan to check up on him.

"Hey! You got to- but before the driver could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Stan.

"Just help me out with this door." Said Stan.

Before the driver could respond he took a quick glance at who was in the passenger seat and shouted.

"Wendy!" shouted the stranger as he proceeded to help Stan open the door.

Stan, although confused at the driver's concern for Wendy, continued to try to open the door with the stranger's help. When Stan and the driver helping him finally opened the door, Wendy started to slowly regained consciousness and unbuckled her seatbelt and saw a hand holding out for her to grab on while Stan went to the back of the car to the trunk to open it.

"Come on Wendy I gotcha." Said the driver holding out his hand for Wendy.

"Robbie?" Asked Wendy as she took his hand and got out of the car.

"Are you okay Wendy?" Asked Robbie with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Robbie. What are you doing here? Asked Wendy.

"I was trying to get away from those… those things and I must have hit something that made my tires go flat and I couldn't control my van and well. You know the rest." Said Robbie

Wendy sighed while her head was still spinning a little from the aftermath of the crash but saw that no one else besides Stan was outside of the car.

"Robbie help me with the car. I need you to go on the other side of it and get Soos out. I'll go help Dipper and Mabel." Said Wendy.

Robbie would have wanted to protest about why Dipper was with her but he still complied with Wendy's request in hopes that he'll make up with her and to get out of the town. While Robbie went to help out Soos from the car who started to wake up. Wendy crawled back in the car to get the twins out and went to get Dipper first since he was closer to her and unbuckled his seatbelt while catching him from hitting his head. Wendy then crawled out with Dipper in her arms and he started to wake up while groaning as he did so.

"Wendy?" mumbled Dipper as Wendy set him down.

"Yeah it me. You okay?" Asked Wendy.

"Yeah just a little dizzy. Where's Mabel?" Replied Dipper.

"Hold on I'll get her. Just stay here." Said Wendy as she crawled back in the car to get Mabel.

Then all of a sudden Dipper heard someone scream and saw that it came from Robbie to Dipper's shock after he opened the car door to help out Soos to see Waddles run straight out of the car.

"Stupid pig scared the crap out of me." Said Robbie as he helped out Soos from the car. "Oh jeez man, lay off the burgers." Said Robbie which made Soos a little annoyed at Robbie's comment.

"Thanks anyways dude." Said Soos.

"Robbie? What are you doing here?" Asked Dipper as he walked next to Soos.

"What's it look like squirt? I'm helping you guys out. Besides, I'm only doing this for Wendy." Said Robbie which made Dipper annoyed.

Before Dipper could say anything back to Robbie, Wendy pulled out Mabel who made a groaning sound that caused Dipper to go back to where Wendy was to check up on her sister. Wendy set Mabel down and to his relief she was fine, just a little dizzy like he was. Mabel almost fell down though before Dipper caught her in his arms and helped her stand up while supporting her.

"Uuugh I feel dizzy." Said Mabel.

"Don't worry Mabel, you'll be fine." Said Dipper.

"Where's Waddles?" Asked Mabel.

As soon as she said that Waddles appeared and ran up to Mabel as she bear hugged her pig. Soon Robbie and Soos walked up to the rest of the group.

"As much as I love reunions we have to go now. And I mean NOW." Said Robbie.

"Why?" Asked Soos.

As soon as Soos said that, Robbie pointed in front of his direction eyes wide open making the group turn around to see a horde of at least twenty infected stampeding towards their direction.

"That's why. Now move it!" Said Robbie as he started running down the road the Mystery Shack crew was going straight towards in the first place. Wendy ran second with Dipper grabbing Mabel's hand to run with him not far behind from Wendy while Soos grabbed Waddles and shouted to Stan.

"MISTER PINES WE HAVE TO GO!" shouted Soos but Stan just ignored him as Soos started running as well.

"Come on open up ready!" Shouted Stan as he started kicking the car trunk to make it open.

Dipper looked back while running to see Stan still at the car.

"GRUNKLE STAN JUST RUN ALREADY!" Shouted Dipper from the distance.

Stan took another glance at the infected horde and saw them getting closer by the second as he banged the car trunk one more time as it opened and spilled all the stuff that was packed in the trunk.

"OH THANK GOD!" Shouted Stan out of relief as he quickly grabbed the journals and began running towards the rest of his group as fast as he could.

One of the infected caught up with Stan and tried flanking Stan on his left side and leaped at him with Stan narrowly avoiding the infected by dodging him like a professional football player making the infected tumble down but quickly recovered to chase after Stan with the rest of the horde. While Stan was slowly catching up, the rest of the group continued to run forward avoiding all the citizens along the way. Then a woman came running out of a building by the group's right side and fell down close to the group as an infected came out from the same building and started to bite down on her as she screamed in pain. The group continued running down the road until they saw a car on fire driving straight into a gas station and rammed into the fuel dispensers and caused them to explode, instantly killing anyone around them.

"Oh my god!" Shouted Mabel in fright as the group stopped for a few seconds to gain their bearings while Stan sprinted past them.

"KEEP GOING!" Shouted Stan.

Then they noticed a horde of ten more infected running towards them straight ahead and followed Stan as he turned right to where everyone else was running to. The group continued running from the infected horde behind them running past all the other civilians in the process. Then two men came running out of a burning building from the group's left side screaming from the pain of being engulfed by the burning blaze as they dropped down on the ground.

"Those people are on fire." Said Mabel.

"Don't look Mabel." Said Dipper as they continued running.

The group then had to navigate through a large truck blocking the way and ran through the space provided for them in front of the truck. A car suddenly braked close by the group's left side at the intersection of the road and hit a man, killing him instantly.

"Jesus." Said Robbie as the group still continued running straight down the road.

"Are we going the right way?" Asked Dipper.

"I'm not sure. Just keep running." Replied Stan.

But before the group cold reach the next block, they stopped as they saw a blockade of cars filling up the road ahead of them while more infected try navigating through the blockade in front of them.

"Damn it which way now?!" Asked Robbie.

Stan looked around and saw an alleyway by the group's left and ran towards it.

"This way. We can cut through the alley and it'll lead us to the road out of the town." Said Stan.

The group complied and ran to the alleyway as Stan opened the chain link door to let everyone in. Soos went in first with Stan right behind with everyone else in as well as Robbie closed the door behind him. The group kept going while struggling to ignore the screams of the citizens behind them being slaughtered by the infected. Before anyone could react, Soos alerted an infected person that looked like it was eating one of its victims and grappled him while dropping Waddles. Luckily Stan managed to push the infected off of Soos onto the ground and pulled out his pistol putting a bullet in the thing's head which shocked everyone besides Stan because they had no knowledge of Stan ever carrying a gun on him and even more shocked by the fact that Stan killed someone.

"Holy crap! You just killed someone!" Shouted Wendy.

"That doesn't matter now." Replied Stan as he put the pistol away.

"Soos, are you okay?" Asked Dipper.

Soos didn't respond since he was staring at the now deceased infected that tried to kill him.

"Soos?" Asked Mabel.

Soos still didn't respond and the twins we're getting really concerned now for Soos. Stan then looked down at the infected he shot and widened his eyes at the sight.

"Oh no." Said Stan as he just realized who the infected was.

"Abuelita." Said Soos softly as he went down on his knees and cried. "ABUELITA!" Shouted Soos as he bawled his eyes out of the sight of his dead grandma.

Dipper and Mabel went to comfort Soos but he turned his head to face them with tears flowing down his face signaling the twins to not come closer.

'You 'sniffle' don't want to 'sniffle' see this." Said Soos as he turned his head back to continue mourning his loss.

The twins stood next to Wendy while she put her hands on their shoulders to comfort them while Robbie closed his eyes and shook his head out of pity for Soos. Stan frowned and walked up to Soos and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I had to do it Soos. I'm sorry." Said Stan while Soos just brushed Stan's hand off of him.

"Just leave me alone mister Pines." Said Soos.

"Look, I'm sorry about your loss Soos. But we can't stay here forever. We need to move." Said Stan.

Soos suddenly got up and turned to face Stan with anger and sadness evident on Soos's face.

"YOU WANT TO LEAVE MY ABUELITA LIKE THIS AFTER YOU JUST SHOT HER!?" Shouted Soos whose sudden outburst shocked everyone including Stan. "We have to take her with us so we can give her a proper burial at least!" Shouted Soos.

"You know we can't do that Soos. She'll slow us down." Replied Stan which just made Soos even more furious.

"How would she slow us down? You're the one who almost got himself left behind and killed over those dumb books!" Shouted Soos.

"If I didn't kill her, you would have ended up dead just like her or worse, infected like her. If she could talk to you right now would she want you to end up like that!?" Said Stan who pointed to Soos's grandma's body.

"…No" Soos replied softly.

"And would she just want you to stay here and die or leave this town for your own sake?" Asked Stan.

"…Leave." Soos replied softly.

"Then let's leave right now so we don't end up like her. She wouldn't want that." Said Stan as he continued onward towards the alley.

Everyone else followed except Mabel who went up to Soos gave him a pat on his back and took Waddles and followed the group. Soos stayed with his grandma's body for a little longer before closing her eyes and going back to his group while wiping away the tears on his face and looked up above the dark sky.

"Why?"

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or The Last of Us.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Just want to say that this chapter is going to be very important considering that it's when the real challenge begins for the Mystery Shack crew. Other than that, I want to say thanks to everyone who is supporting this story and that I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5: False Hope

The group eventually navigated their way through the alleyways and made it to the other side of the alleyway leading to the street that Stan hoped that the group would reach. Mabel looked back behind her to see Soos walking slowly back to the group, silently crying to himself without anyone else noticing and went up to him to comfort him.

"Hey Soos. It's going to be okay. We'll get out of Gravity Falls soon so those meanies don't get us." Said Mabel softly as Soos wiped away his tears and faced Mabel.

"I'm sorry Mabel it's just that, I've never lost someone I cared about before." Said Soos as Mabel set Waddles down to give Soos a hug.

"Shhh, its' okay Soos. It's okay." Mabel said softly as she continued to hug Soos for a few more seconds until she let go.

"Thanks hambone." Said Soos as he sniffled and gave a smile.

"No problem." Said Mabel smiling back. "Now come on, we're almost out of here.' Said Mabel as she told Waddles to follow her and complied with an oink.

Soos followed Mabel to join the group and noticed that the group stopped at the chain link door leading out of the alleyway they were in. Stan tried opening it the door wouldn't budge and noticed that the door was locked and saw a key lock with a chain around it.

"Umm. Anyone here know how to pick a lock?' Asked Stan.

"I do." Replied Robbie.

Dipper raised his eyebrow and gave Robbie a confused look.

"How do you know how to pick a lock?" Asked Dipper.

"I uh… learned it somewhere." Said Robbie nervously as he went to check out the lock on the door. "Hmm. Does anyone have a bobby pin on them?" Asked Robbie.

"I do!" Replied Mabel as she took out a bobby pin she kept hidden.

"Where do you- ugh never mind." Said Dipper as Mabel threw the Bobby pin to Robbie.

"How convenient." Said Stan.

It didn't take long for Robbie to pick the lock as he removed the lock and chain and opened the door for everyone to proceed as Stan rushed in first before anyone else.

"You're welcome." Said Robbie.

Stan just ignored Robbie and everyone else followed suit as Robbie closed the door behind them. Stan peeked out to the streets to check if anyone was out there but only found a few abandoned cars, some broken streetlamps and two dead bodies in the middle of the street.

"Alright, coast is clear." Said Stan as the group began walking outside out in the streets again.

Stan and Robbie went over to the dead bodies to investigate while Mabel noticed a store right by her and went to check it out while bringing along Soos and Waddles which left Dipper and Wendy who stood where they were and looked around at their surroundings.

"Jeez man, I knew it looked bad in the town but, jeez. And with what happened back there with Soos and with all those people, it's just insane." Said Wendy.

"Same here. I mean I know that crazy things happen in this town all the time like people marrying woodpeckers and ghosts who hate teenagers." Said Dipper.

"Remember when you had to do that dance to save us from those ghosts by doing the lamby lamby dance?" Said Wendy.

"I thought you forgot that dumb dance I did?" Asked Dipper

"No way am I ever going to forget the dance that saved my life. Besides, between you and me, I thought it was pretty cute." Said Wendy which made Dipper blush out of embarrassment which Wendy toke note of.

"Come on dude, don't be embarrassed about it. It's still our little secret." Said Wendy

"So is your picture you showed me, freak." Dipper said making Wendy laugh as she nudged at him playfully.

"Oh be quiet, freak." Said Wendy as she brushed his hair up for a moment revealing Dipper's birthmark briefly making Dipper laugh with Wendy.

Then Wendy and Dipper stopped laughing as Wendy started to frown.

"Do you think they made it out? You know, my family?" Asked Wendy.

"I'm not sure about that but your dad is a pretty strong guy, and your brothers seem the same as well." Said Dipper.

"I know that but, I don't even know where they are. I'm not sure if they're still at my house or in this town or- 'sigh' I don't know I'm just really worried about them and afraid I'll never find them.

Dipper without thinking grabbed Wendy's hand to comfort her.

"Don't worry Wendy, your family has to be around here somewhere. I promise you that I'll help you find them, cross my heart." Said Dipper whose compassion made Wendy's heart warm with joy and made her smile.

"Thanks Dip." Said Wendy.

Dipper realized that he was still holding Wendy's hand and let go while hiding his blush from Wendy. Meanwhile Stan and Robbie were still investigating the bodies they found and noticed that they both looked like officers. Stan turned over the body he and Robbie were investigating and realized the officer in uniform was Sheriff Blubs with a bite mark on his shoulder. Stan motioned Robbie to check the other officer on the ground and turned it over to see that it was the sheriff's deputy Durland with a bite mark as well. Robbie then noticed a revolver in Durland's hands and picked it up and put it behind him just as Stan picked up the revolver by Blubs.

"What happened to these two?" Robbie asked.

"Looks like they killed each other. But I can't see why they would." Replied Stan as Robbie took another look at Durland's corpse.

"Maybe those things are like zombies and they can infect someone by bitting them. They probably didn't want either of them turn so they just shot each other." Said Robbie as Stan raised an eyebrow at him.

"You watch too many zombie movies skinny jeans." Said Stan.

"It's Robbie." Said Robbie.

"Whatever." Said Stan.

Soon Mabel started to call for everyone by the store.

"Hey guys! Check it out!" Shouted Mabel as Soos came out with five backpacks, with another one of them already being worn by Soos.

Everyone else then walked up to Mabel to see the backpacks.

"You found backpacks?" Asked Dipper.

"Yup. And I have one for each of us." Replied Mabel as everyone got a backpack from Soos.

Stan opened his backpack to put his books in the backpack for safe keeping along with the revolver he picked up while everyone else just put theirs on themselves except Mabel who looked at her backpack while scratching her chin.

"It feels like it's missing something." Said Mabel.

Then a light bulb went off in her head and she took out a button with a kitten face on it and slapped it on her backpack.

"Perfect." Said Mabel as she put on her backpack.

"Alright then. Let's- Before Stan could finish his sentence he started to hear loud screams coming from the distance.

Everyone turned to where Stan was looking to see more civilians running towards their direction. But the screams came from the horde of infected running right behind them.

"Oh no not again." Said Stan as he and the rest of the group started running from the infected yet again.

Mabel turned her head back and saw that some of the civilians were not as lucky while others kept on running from the gruesome sight of the infected biting down on their victims making them scream in pain as they prepared to feast on them regardless if they're alive or not. Two of the infected were fighting over a man they downed and started tugging him by his arms until one of them pulled his left arm so hard it popped right out of the socket making it spray crimson blood all over the ground as the man screamed in pain while the infected who had him in its grasp ripped out his throat with its teeth.

"OH MY GOSH!" Exclaimed Mabel as she quickly turned her head back to continue running.

When the group along with the rest of the civilians reached the end of the street, they turned to the left side and kept running while the infected horde stopped their pursuit to feast on their victims instead since the rest of the crowd was out of their reach. Eventually, the crowd stopped running after realizing that they were not being chased anymore and saw no sight of any infected and proceeded to walk cautiously along the road they were on, reaching the exit of the town and stopped to see lights from the distance. As the lights got closer, everyone realized that the lights came from what many had hoped to see, the U.S. army.

"It's the army! We're saved!" Said one of the people from the crowd as everyone started waving and calling for help.

The army convoy coming towards them looked like they had three vehicles, two of them were Humvees armed with mounted machine guns and the last one was a supply truck carrying soldiers. The convoy then slowed down to see the crowd of civilians waving towards them. Everything looked like it was going to be fine until Stan saw that the two Humvees split from the middle of the road and each one went on the left and right side off the road and saw the supply truck stop and saw soldiers get out of it armed to the teeth with assault rifles and gas masks. The soldiers then began covering the entire road and raised their guns at the crowd and the Humvees pointed their guns at them.

"OH SHIT!" Said Stan as he realized that the army isn't here to help anyone.

The soldiers then began firing upon the crowd and everyone started to scatter. Stan and Soos while holding Waddles ducked behind an abandoned car on the left while Dipper, Mabel and Wendy ducked behind some other cars in hopes that they would not get shot. Robbie tried to do the same but reacted too late as two bullets hit him, one in the chest and another in his left knee. The rest of the crowd that survived the hail of bullets ran back down to the down where they came from out of fear and confusion.

"Don't let them get away!" Said the commanding officer

The Humvees then went in pursuit of the remaining crowd going to the town and the rest of the group still kept hidden, not even daring to look at the massacre occurring in front of them for the hope of not being killed themselves.

"Ceasefire!" Said the commanding officer as the soldiers stopped firing and awaited further orders.

"Make sure they're dead. We can't take any risks." Said the commanding officer as the soldiers went to the crowd.

The crowd that was once cheering for their supposed saviors now lies dead in pools of their own blood as soldiers check to make sure that they stay down. The soldiers began shooting each of the bodies in the head as one of the soldiers goes up to Robbie. Still alive and bleeding out on the ground, Robbie puts up one of his hands while the other covers his bullet wound on his chest and starts to beg for his life.

"Please. Don't." Said Robbie weakly.

But Robbie's attempt for mercy proved pointless as the soldier put a bullet right between his eyes which shocked the group in hiding from such a cold act. As the soldiers started to get closer, Mabel started to shiver in fear while Dipper, who is just as scared as his sister, hugged Mabel close to him to calm her down. The soldiers were inches away from finding the rest of the group when they started to shift their attention to their commanding officer calling them.

"Command says our orders are to sweep and secure the town ahead. Let's move it!" Said the commanding officer as the rest of the soldiers run back to their truck and start to drive towards Gravity Falls.

After the soldiers left, the group got out of their hiding spots and looked over the carnage before them. Dozens of people lie dead before them, each corpse is either riddled with bullets or torn apart from the larger guns from the Humvees. The group then turned to Robbie's corpse and saw that his face had a hole in his forehead and had his eyes wide open with an expression that looked like fear and sadness. Soos looked away to avoid remembering about his grandma like this at Gravity Falls while Mabel cried at the bloody sight which made Dipper put his arm around Mabel to comfort her. Wendy shook her head and bent down to close Robbie's eyes while Stan shook his head as well but bent down to get Robbie's revolver and gave it to Wendy who put the gun away behind her.

"What do we do now?" Asked Wendy.

"We leave." Said Stan.

"But where do we go?" Asked Wendy.

A long pause occurred between everyone until Dipper spoke up.

"California."

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or The Last of Us.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Took me a while to write this chapter. I was not sure if I should have skipped to the next day or not but I decided to just stay on course with not much time passing by. I also wanted to work on more drama between the characters instead. (Constant action doesn't always make a good story. Just look at Michael Bay's movies, ZING.) But other than that, I encourage you to review the story, I won't bite, much. So sit back and enjoy the story.

Chapter 6: Midnight Blues

It had only been an hour after the Mystery Crew left Gravity Falls. They didn't get too far since they were extra cautious on the road for any military around. The military.

Those thoughts about the military still didn't get out of their heads. After all that's happened to them in Gravity Falls, the infected, Soos's grandma, the town burning down, the incident with the military is what impacted them the most. They thought that the military would save them and everyone else in Gravity Falls. But instead of being rescued, they tried to gun them down as if they were just trash to them. When Robbie was begging the soldiers for his life they took it from him instead, as if human life did not matter at all. When they saw the aftermath of the bloodbath on that road, they hid their emotions. But deep down inside, everyone felt sadness, confusion, anger, they felt like they were betrayed.

The group could hear some explosions go off from behind them at Gravity Falls, making them turn their heads back to see the town. It still looked like hell even from the distance with huge, blazing fires covering several buildings. Then the group heard more vehicles coming their way, making them dash off the road to hide in some bushes off the side. The group waited and peeked out of the brush to see more military vehicles go down the road.

This time there was two Humvees, one all the way front and back, armed with machine guns and behind the Humvee in front are three supply trucks filled with soldiers and behind the trucks is an APC. After the military convoy left, the group went back on the road to continue their walk on the road.

"There's a lot of military going down this road." Said Wendy.

"If I had a map I would know where else to go." Said Stan.

"And if you went to get anything else besides those books back at the car, we wouldn't be stuck on this road." Said Wendy.

"I didn't have enough time! I would have been dead if I tried to get anything else!" Shouted Stan.

"Then why did you get the books instead of something we actually needed, like food or water? What makes those damn books so important?!" Shouted Wendy.

Stan then stopped and turned around to face Wendy with an angry expression on his face.

"Because these books are all I have to remind me of my parents! They gave them to me as a gift on the day they died!" Shouted Stan which made Wendy stop saying anything else. "Are you happy now?!" Asked Stan.

"Stan, I- said Wendy before Stan interrupted her.

"Just…let's just keep going." Said Stan.

Wendy said nothing else and Stan turned around and continued walking, hoping to himself that the lie worked. Everyone stayed quiet and took a last glance at Gravity Falls before moving on.

To everyone in the group it felt like they were leaving something precious to them leaving Gravity Falls. To Dipper and Mabel, they felt like they were leaving a place of magic and wonder, full of mysteries and beauty that are now forever lost. Gravity Falls was like a second home to the twins. To Stan, Soos and Wendy however, it felt like they were leaving their only home. They didn't know too much about anything outside Gravity Falls, the town was all they knew, and it was all gone in a blink of an eye.

"Let's go." Said Stan as he sighed with sadness and the group turned around to continue onwards, and never looked back.

Two more hours passed and the group still walked down the road while avoiding a convoy of military along the way. They couldn't see the town anymore so they thought at this point they left. The group was tired from all their walking, with bags forming under their eyes from lack of sleep.

"Grunkle Stan? I'm tired." Whined Mabel.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Asked Stan.

Luckily Dipper had his wristwatch with him and looked at what time it is.

"It's midnight. Maybe we should get some rest." Said Dipper.

"The kid's right. We need sleep." Said Stan.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Asked Mabel.

Stan looked around and pointed off the road into the forest.

"There. We'll make camp in the woods. We don't want any military finding us." Said Stan.

The group complied and went into the woods but not too far from the road. They eventually found a spot and decided to make camp there. Although it will prove difficult for the group since they lost all their supplies they needed back at Gravity Falls.

"Wendy. Watch the kids. Me and Soos will be back to find some things for a fire." Said Stan as he and Soos left to go deeper in the forest to find things to use for a fire.

Wendy sat down by a tree trunk and leaned onto it with Dipper sitting next to her left while Mabel sat on Wendy's right, with Waddles right by her. As they set their backpacks down, Mabel's stomach then began to rumble and she clenched it with her hands.

"Do you think they'll come back with food too?" Asked Mabel.

"I'm not sure but there have to be berries in the woods somewhere." Replied Wendy.

"I hope so. Maybe I can make some pie out of the berries." Said Mabel with her usual happy go lucky tone.

"How can you make pie out of just berries? Don't you need more than that?" Asked Wendy.

"I taught myself how to cook bakery goods with barley anything when I was eight with one of those little baking ovens. Of course I had my brother Dipper to help out. Right Broseph?" Said Mabel.

"Right." Said Dipper looking at the ground not really paying attention to the girls.

Mabel then let out a yawn and stretched her arms up.

"I'm going to bed now. Nighty night." Said Mabel as she lied her head down on Waddles, who also fast asleep, and didn't take long to fall fast asleep on the pig herself.

Wendy then let out a small giggle at the sight of Mabel asleep on Waddles.

"I guess your sister is more tired than hungry huh Dipper?" Asked Wendy.

Wendy saw Dipper looking down at the ground, hugging his arms around his knees.

"Hey Dip? You okay?" Asked Wendy with concern in her voice.

Dipper turned his head around to face Wendy.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Said Dipper as he turned his head back to the ground.

Wendy could tell by Dipper's face that he was not fine at all. The kid is only twelve years old and he's seen a lot of things that no kid should see at all. Same with Mabel but unlike Dipper, Mabel can still see the bright side of things. Dipper is a whole different story.

"What's wrong? And don't lie to me because you're not okay." Asked Wendy softly.

Dipper let out a huge sigh and turned his head to face Wendy again.

"Everything. The town, the infected, the military, everything just… went downhill so fast. When we saw what was going on back at the shack I knew it was bad but… I didn't think it would be THIS bad." Said Dipper.

"It'll get better." Said Wendy.

"No it won't get better. Did you see what happened to all those people that were sick? They were just killing everything they saw, and the army is probably worse than the infected since they would rather shoot first than save anyone." Said Dipper with sadness in his voice.

"Dipper." Said Wendy softly before Dipper spoke up again.

"Look at where we are now. We're in the middle of the woods with no food, no water, no shelter and there's military that'll most likely kill us driving all over the road, the only thing giving us any sense of direction of where to go. The only reason we're even going anywhere is because I said California, since the best place I know about besides Gravity Falls is my home in Piedmont. I don't even know if Piedmont is even safe or if my parents are even there. I can't even imagine how Mabel will feel if- oh God." Said Dipper as he started to rock back and forth in fear and started to tear up.

"I don't know if we're going to live or not 'sniffle' I just want to go home." Said Dipper as a few tears started to roll down his eyes.

Wendy then pulled Dipper close to her and hugged him which surprised Dipper and made him blush. Dipper knew that Wendy was trying to comfort him right now. But what surprised him is that he's never seen this kind of side to Wendy. She's showing a side as if she was more like a caring mother which made Dipper blush even more at the fact that Wendy is like this towards him. Wendy looked directly at Dipper's eyes while keeping a calm expression on her face.

"I know what you're going through right now Dipper, I feel the same way you do about all this. I don't know where we're going, how we'll get there and I don't know what happened to my family either. But even if we don't know anything, you can't just give up and let the world break you. When the world fights you, you fight back harder, not just for your sake but for everything you care about." Said Wendy as Dipper nodded at her. "You need to be strong Dipper, and to always have hope no matter what. Alright?" Said Wendy in a serious yet soft tone.

"Alright." Dipper said softly while Wendy gave him a warm smile.

Wendy then realized how close she really is to Dipper while hugging him and both Dipper and Wendy took their arms off of each other and turned their heads around, trying to hide the blush on their faces. Mabel kept an eye open the whole time and saw the entire conversation between Dipper and Wendy and smiled to herself as she went back to sleep.

Stan and Soos then came back with a lot of twigs, sticks, and rocks to set up a small fire. Stan and Soos set down the materials and began setting up a fire.

"Good thing I joined the boy scouts when I was a kid. You ever been in the boy scouts Soos?" Asked Stan.

Soos ignored Stan and just kept setting up the rocks with the twigs and sticks making the makeshift campfire for the group while Stan frowned. Stan knew that Soos was still mad at him for what happened back at Gravity Falls with his grandmother, he knew that sooner or later Soos would go back to normal but right now, Soos would have to deal with it his own way.

When the campfire was finally finished, it didn't look like much. It was fairly small and really couldn't last too long but it was still just enough to last for the rest of the night. Stan got two sticks and started to rub them together to start a fire while Soos sat down by the campfire.

"How are you doing Soos? You okay?" Asked Dipper.

Soos just nodded at Dipper without saying much.

"Are you sure Soos? You've been really quiet lately." Asked Dipper.

"I'm fine dude." Said Soos.

"Okay then." Said Dipper, too tired to insist any longer.

Stan eventually got a fire lit from the sticks he rubbed together and put the sticks in the campfire and started to blow on them. The fire eventually grew large enough to keep everyone around it warm for the rest of the night. Soos set his backpack on the ground and lied his head on the backpack as if it were a pillow and went to sleep while Dipper and Wendy did the same. Stan sat by the fire and looked around to make sure there was nothing around the woods that would threaten the group. Stan then set his backpack on the ground but opened it first to check the journals while everyone was asleep.

"Don't worry. I won't lose you. I promise." Said Stan as he zipped the bag up and lied his head down on it.

As he began to close his eyes, Stan wondered if things were any better outside of Gravity Falls in California. But he knew that there was only one way to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or The Last of Us.


End file.
